Chasing Cars
by Nanase Haruka
Summary: Mochida's journey through his Vongola days-starting from day one.
1. Chapter 1

**Chasing Cars**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR.**

**This is mainly centred around Mochida (whom I don't quite like, but it's interesting writing from his POV), ten years after middle school and his journey in the Vongola. Happy reading!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Mochida Kensuke was proud of himself – he considered himself good looking and he was talented with the art of the sword. He had been practicing kendo since middle school, which meant he had more than a decade of experience under his belt. But why the hell was he so nervous? Mochida had passed the interview for his job that he recently applied for, along with some of his former teammates from the kendo team back in middle school. Now was what could be considered the orientation for the new recruits. The entire group of new members was sitting in fairly large room somewhere in a mansion just out of Namimori. He really had to wonder why the Vongola family owned a place so close to his hometown – quite odd if you thought about it…

"Mochida, are you feeling nervous?" Takahiro inquired after noticing his constant fidgeting. Mochida spared a side-glance towards his former vice-captain.

"What, you too?" He teased and they shared a nervous laugh together. They looked at the other people gathered in the room. There were actually a few faces that the two recognized from back in their middle school days, namely two males from the baseball team.

The double doors opened revealing a tall Asian man with dark rugged hair, honey-coloured eyes, and a katana strapped on his back. He had a faint scar on his chin and a black suit on.

"Are you guys the new recruits?" The male asked the occupants of the room. There were several nods and a few people replied in confirmation. He gave a wide smile, contrary to his initial expression and introduced himself. "Well, I'm Yamamoto Takeshi – I'll be your guide for today."

Yamamoto… Takeshi? Somehow that name seemed very familiar to him.

"Oi, Yamamoto! It's been a really long time! Do you remember us?" One of the guys from Namimori Middle's baseball team exclaimed in excitement. It finally clicked for Mochida. Yamamoto Takeshi was the baseball team's star player, but what was he doing with the mafia? He definitely didn't remember Yamamoto taking any interest in swords though…

"Ahahaha! Daisuke and Hatori, it has been a long time, hasn't it? How have you been?" The dark-haired male gave another laugh and scratched his chin as the two replied.

"No way, _that's_ Yamamoto Takeshi? He's changed so much!" Takahiro whispered furiously to him. Mochida nodded and couldn't help but feel a bit inferior standing next to his former peer – he was very handsome, he had to admit it, even if he was straight.

"So why don't we all introduce ourselves before I give you the tour around the base!" Yamamoto suggested and everyone agreed, seeing this to be a reasonable idea. He pointed to a random recruit and told him to start.

"Uh, I-I'm Wasabe Tsukasa, um, I'm 23 years old and from T-tokyo." Before anyone could say anything, the doors opened again to reveal a silver-haired man with sea green eyes, several rings on his fingers glinted in the light pouring in from the windows.

"Oi! Yamamoto, what's taking so long to retrieve the new punks?"

That guy! It was that juvenile back from middle school… what was his name again? Gowa – Goba – Gokudera Hayato! A thought hit the former kendo captain, that kid was from Italy, which means he may have been in the mafia since middle school… And he was always hanging around Yamamoto and Dame-Tsuna, which made him wonder a little…

"Oi, oi, Takahiro. That sounds like that guy from middle school, Gokudera. Remember him? He and Yamamoto used to hang out a lot."

"Oh, yeah, he was kind of scary, haha…"

"Eh, sorry, Gokudera, I was just trying to get them to introduce themselves." Yamamoto scratched the back of his head, looking a bit sheepish, but the other just gave him a nasty glare. The Japanese man looked immune to it though.

"Tch, why does it matter? They're basically grunts anyway, don't bother learning names." Gokudera scowled at the sight of them

"Hey! Regardless of our position, we're still members of the Vongola!"

"Yeah, come on, Gokudera. What would Boss say to that attitude?" Yamamoto knew he had struck a nerve because his fellow Guardian tensed up and glared at him.

"S-shut up, stupid sword freak! Don't drag Juudaime into this! Che, do whatever you want." An angry tick emerged on the silver-haired male's forehead as he said this. Yamamoto gave another serene smile and turned back towards the group he had been addressing previously.

"So guys, let's skip the introductions for now, since Gokudera seems to be a little agitated, and get onto the good part!" Here the tall Japanese gave a large grin and motioned for everyone to follow him up the main stairs. Gokudera gave a sideways glance at him, before heading off in a different direction.

"So, Yamamoto, how'd you get involved with the Italian mafia of all things? I figured you'd be on your way to being some hotshot baseball player! I mean you were the star back in our middle school days!" Daisuke rambled, as he reminisced about the old days.

When the other male was actually able to stop for a breath, Yamamoto took his chance and began answering, "Haha! It's kind of a long story and I don't think we have enough time for it. But let's just say, I consider myself lucky to become a part of the Vongola family! And you should too!"

Mochida scratched his head trying to figure out why his former schoolmate thought himself to be fortunate to be in his situation.

_Well, I guess I consider myself lucky to be here too, so… I mean, the Vongola family is a prestigious name in Italy._ The former kendo captain mused.

"Anyway, so the place where we were in was the main hall, as most of you have gathered. Over to your right, there are a bunch of guest bedrooms, along with the bedrooms of the Vongola Guardians. Hahaha, don't be surprised to hear a lot of noise down this hallway! On the left are mainly offices, and the one at the end of the hall is the Boss' office, so I guess if you ever need to see him, that would be the place to head over to!"

At this point, one of the new recruits felt it pertinent to ask who exactly the boss of the Vongola family was. Honey-coloured eyes glinted in the light and the owner merely replied that it was a secret for now.

"Oh, and my office is the fifth door on the left because Gokudera wouldn't let me have the right side… Something about being on the right side of the boss, haha…" Yamamoto's voice trailed off and they headed back down the stairs and through a set of doors.

Murmurs immediately broke out as they entered the extravagant room. It was decorated with various materials – all very expensive - including porcelain, marble, and gold. There was a beautiful black concert piano sitting off to the side and a brilliant crystal chandelier hanging from the middle of the ceiling. Red curtains adorned the gold-framed windows and they were currently being held to the side by golden ropes. The room itself was probably bigger than his entire house.

"It's very impressive, is it not? This is the ballroom and party room." Mochida didn't even know what to think. He knew that the Vongola family was one of the top mafia families in the Italy, but he didn't think they had _this_ much money!

"Holy crap…" Takahiro whispered. That phrase accurately described what he was feeling at the moment too.

"We'll probably come back later tonight for your welcome party! So don't despair because we're leaving now!" Yamamoto led them through another door off to the side of the ballroom and suddenly they were in another hallway. Next, he took them to the kitchens, just so they knew where to get food. The kitchen was almost as impressive as the ballroom. After that was the workout and training area, the infirmary, and the casual dining area. The final place they reached were the gardens outside.

"There are a lot more places, but they're not too important, and I'm sure you'll be able to find your way around eventually." Yamamoto cheerfully explained and a few of the recruits sweated at this careless statement. Gokudera made his entrance and grumpily said that he would be showing them to their rooms, so that they could freshen up for tonight.

* * *

A few hours later, after showering and changing, Mochida and Takahiro found their way to ballroom, getting lost a few times and had to ask directions from the maids and butlers that were running back and forth, preparing for the party. When they reached the ballroom, a very long and large oak table was set up with plenty of food and empty plates. There were probably at least fifty seats at the table.

"How in the world was that table carried in?" Takahiro muttered, incredulously. Mochida could do nothing but nod his head in agreement - the table was huge and must have weighed a ton!

They saw a few of other new recruits wandering around as well, looking completely lost in all the chaos of setting up for the feast. A few of the maids with enough free time, ushered them to take a seat at the table, wherever they wanted to sit at, minus a few chairs, which were reserved for the Vongola Guardians and boss. Mochida didn't know what the whole deal was with the idea of the "Guardians," but he supposed he would find out with time. The doors swung open and their guide from earlier entered. Almost immediately, he was greeted with a chorus of "Master Yamamoto!"

'_Master?' _That was an odd title for the former baseball star, thought Mochida.

"Maa, maa, how many times have I told you? Just call me Yamamoto, haha!" He laughed easily, while the servants looked slightly at ease at the smile.

Mochida gathered some courage and inquired, "Why do they call you 'master?'"

The sword master looked slightly surprised at the sudden question, but replied all the same, "Haha, I guess I forgot to mention! I'm the Vongola's Rain Guardian!"

"Eh?" Came from all the new people in the room. Yamamoto held such a high position in the family! The Japanese male reached for a necklace that no one had previously noticed and pulled out a fancy ring for all to see. It had large blue gem in the middle and the words "Vongola" etched across it.

Before anyone could say anything else, the main doors to the ballroom opened and the rest of the Vongola Guardians stood there.

"I-is that… H-Hibari-san?"

"Sasagawa-senpai?"

"Oh, my God, it's Hibari-san…"

People who were native to Namimori had absolutely no doubt as to who the person currently barring his tonfas at the crowd before him was.

"Kufufufu… It seems skylark-kun is quite infamous here…" A man with pineapple-shaped hair and a long ponytail commented, giving a smirk in the former Disciplinary Committee's leader.

"Shut up, stupid pineapple."

"Ahahaha! Hibari and Mukuro are always the same!"

"Oh, it's Yamamoto to the EXTREME!" The boxer of the Guardians pumped his fist into the air in greeting of the other male. Everyone else face faulted at his enthusiasm.

Mochida wasn't sure what to think about all his former schoolmates being a part of the famous Vongola and he could see that Takahiro felt the same way.

* * *

**AN:** Please review if you enjoyed this!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chasing Cars**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Mochida and Takahiro exchanged several looks with each other, confused, surprised, and curious at the same time. Some of the confusion was lifted when the maids and servants present in the room gave a ninety-degree bow and greeted them with a "Good evening, Masters!"

Takahiro raised an eyebrow, "A bunch of our ex-schoolmates are part of the Vongola Guardians?" He frantically whispered to his friend. The former members of the baseball team looked shocked at the revelation as well.

"No, but seriously… what are the odds of this happening?" Mochida mumbled, a little more to himself than to anybody else. The situation was definitely suspicious to say the least. It almost made him wonder who was the boss of all these people – who could possibly keep them in line? Mochida didn't have any more time to brood about that particular train of thought as all the occupants of the room were ushered towards the extravagant oak table. The chair at the head of the table was the anomaly, being more ornate and detailed compared to the others. And was that a ruby embedded into the top of it?

The Guardians took their respectful places, not without a fuss though. Hibari and Mukuro continued glaring at each other, before a petite girl with hair styled similar to aforementioned trident user gripped his forearm gently and said, "Boss wouldn't be pleased to see you and Hibari-san fighting again. You know what happens when he's upset."

The former kendo captain wasn't sure if he was seeing correctly, but he could have sworn he saw both males blanched at the mention of Vongola's boss. The two reluctantly stowed their weapons, gave one last scathing look to the other, and sat on opposite sides of the table. Yamamoto had plopped down in the seat to the right of boss' chair and the silver-haired ex-delinquent did not agree with his decision to do so.

"OI, SWORD FREAK! How many times do I have to say this? The RIGHT-hand man sits on the RIGHT side of the Tenth!" Gokudera attempted to physically pull the taller black-haired man out of his seat, but Yamamoto was no lightweight.

"Maa, maa, Gokudera, everyone knows you're the right-hand to Boss, so it doesn't really matter where you sit!" He put his hands up in a defensive position, trying to placate his comrade.

The maids and servants looked nervously at each other, fearing that another one-sided fight might break out, but they were saved from acting by the room's doors opening. The person to enter through them was a curly, black-haired teenager with one eye lazily closed and the other a vibrant green. One hand was stuffed into his pockets and the other was scratching the back of his head. All of a sudden, Daisuke (the former baseball player) was reacting to the new presence.

"Oh! You're that bastard that told me the wrong directions to get here!" He angrily yelled, pointing an accusing finger. All the guilty party did was yawn in boredom, not bothering to deny anything.

"So what if I did? What would you do about it?" The teen drawled. What a snarky ass. Someone should put him in his place. Why the hell was this kid here anyway?

"Hey, kid, I don't know why you're here or who the hell you think you are, but respect your elders a little more!" Mochida stepped in, eyes narrowing.

"Aah? And you're just a lowly grunt."

"Master Lambo, please don't start-" A nearby servant pleaded.

Mochida raised an eyebrow, incredulously, "Are you kidding me? This kid is a Guardian too?!"

His exclamation caused murmurs to break out among the new recruits, most of them in agreement with what he said. Gaining confidence, Mochida continued, "This is the **mafia** for God's sake! Little kids shouldn't be running around playing with weapons and battling!"

Out of nowhere, a bullet rushed past the previous kendo captain, slicing a few strands of hair, and a tall, darkly clad man seemingly steps out of the shadows. He had a black fedora with an orange stripe tipped over the upper portion of his face and an elegant black suit to match. He had a smoking gun aimed straight at him.

A deep baritone voice echoes throughout the room, "Don't worry about that brat. The idiot's been so-called running around playing with grenades since he was a toddler. I'd be more concerned about yourself."

He could hear a gasp from Takahiro beside him and a dull thud resounded in the room. His old vice-captain had collapsed on the ground and was currently trembling.

"Y-you're… that famous hitman… R-Reborn!"

A smirk spread over what the others could see of his face, "Yes, indeed I am."

"Whoa! No way, it's our first day here and we got to meet the famous Reborn! Lucky~" Their fellow recruit exclaimed, excitement clear on his face.

Before anyone else could get a word in, Gokudera spoke, "Reborn-san, where is the Tenth?"

"He's just finishing up the rest of his paperwork. He'll be down soon."

* * *

Meanwhile, Tsuna was in the process of pulling his hair out. There was simply too much paperwork that needed to be done and not enough time. He still had to join the welcoming dinner for the new recruits. He sighed and remembered his sadistic tutor's words, _'Dame-Tsuna, all this must be completed before you come down for dinner. No slacking off. Otherwise, Vongola Boss or not, I'll riddle you full of holes.'_

The brunette buried his face in the palms of his hands, _'I hate being boss… Why did I agree to this..? Oh, wait, I didn't, Reborn forced me into this life.'_

Motivation hitting him all of a sudden, he managed to rapidly finish the rest of the stack of paperwork sitting on his desk. He took his blazer that had been hanging off the back of his chair and slung his arms through it. As Tsuna left his office, the guards stationed outside nodded their heads in acknowledgment that he was leaving and they could go on break. While he was walking down the hallways to arrive at the dining hall/ballroom, the many servants and maids littering the mansion bowed down in respect, to whom he gratefully smiled and thanked them for their hard work.

He had met many recruits over the past few years, but nothing would prepare him for this new batch.

* * *

The doors to the dining hall opened once again about ten minutes after everyone was seated. All the newcomers had been intently staring at the chair at the head of the table, anticipating the arrival of Vongola's boss. Their attention switched over to the door and the excitement level in the room jumped five notches. They were finally going to meet the head of this organization!

A spiky, brown-haired, auburn-eyed male of average stature and relatively slender build entered. He donned a pure black suit with a white collared shirt underneath and an orange tie. Despite being on the smaller end of the scale, the recruits could see the faint outline of muscles underneath his clothes. All the maids and butlers bowed and a loud chorus of "Welcome, Tenth!" echoed throughout the hall.

The Vongola Guardians rose from their seats in unison, causing the new members of Vongola to scramble to their feet as well. All of the Guardians' faces (minus Hibari and Mukuro) lit up as they enthusiastically greeted their boss.

"Kufufu, how nice of you to join us~" Mukuro smiled (and not the everyday normal smile, it leaned more towards being a criminally insane kind of smile).

"Omnivore." Hibari raised his head slightly in salutation.

Tsuna returns the nod and then faces his audience, "Good evening, everyone. To our new recruits, welcome to the Famiglia! It's always nice to see fresh faces around here. I'm the Vongola Tenth, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

One of the trainees, who had attended the same middle school as Mochida, gave an extremely loud exclamation as soon as the name escaped the Boss' mouth.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi… As in DAME-TSUNA?!" Mochida and Takahiro cast unbelieving looks at each other. They would never forget that nickname. They mentally placed their memory of what Dame-Tsuna had looked like ten years ago and the man he was today.

"He has to be mistaken… That can't possibly be him…" Takahiro muttered.

* * *

**AN:** That concludes the second chapter of _Chasing Cars_; I hope you all enjoyed it! Thanks for putting up with my erratic update schedule. Sorry for the cliffhanger as well, I just enjoy teasing you all way too much. Anyway, next chapter will consist of Tsuna's former classmates' reactions and the start of Mochida's career in the Vongola!

Please review and let me know which Guardian would you like Mochida to be paired up with on his first mission?

And just out of curiosity, how many people want pure Famiglia fluff or actual slash pairings in this story?

Oh and a little bit of self-promotion, but check out my Facebook page (extension: nigou26 or go to my profile page-I have a link there) for my current progress on all my stories and feel free to contact me if you have any questions!


End file.
